


Short love stories: Arcee/Bumblebee 2

by DifferentOctave



Series: Short love fics [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: YayArbee, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentOctave/pseuds/DifferentOctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meh, done the pervious one in Arcee's POV this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short love stories: Arcee/Bumblebee 2

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff not done in the morning, yay.
> 
> WE NEED MORE ARBEE'S, PEOPLE!
> 
> So, I challange all who read this to make a cute Arbee.
> 
> Enjoy. :3

_Right from the start you were a thief,_  
You stole my heart.  
And I, your willing victim.  
-P!nk 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

There was something about the little kid.

Arcee didn't know what.

But she felt oddly...attracted to Bee.

Maybe it was because he's just so slaggin' adorable?

Or is it because he's so nice?

Either way, Arcee had to admit it - she was in love with the scout.

When they had been captured by Starscream, he wasn't blind; so, he let them work it out.

Bee turned to her and told her he loved her.

She felt her spreak beat faster than ever before..

But she knew now was not the time for love.

She had to put the team first, her own wishes second.

So she told him just so.

But the way she looked at him, she knew he knew she felt the same way he did.

Just as she accepted fate, Prime and Bulk showed up, crashing Starscream's party.

They left hand inhand, earning them a odd look from Bulkhead, but an understanding one from Prime.

But to the pit with it!

As long as Bumblebee was around, everything would be okay.


End file.
